


Nothing is as it appears to be

by blossom_angel85



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Dollhouse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossom_angel85/pseuds/blossom_angel85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of Caroline Farrell being captured and used as a doll, Imagine it was Faith Lehane, Vampire Slayer turned criminal. Faith went to prison for her sins, but she was given an out, by a secret organization called the dollhouse. Now how much trouble could that get her into?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing is as it appears to be

Faith Lehane laid back in the chair, Her engagement completed, and as she settled back, She felt a pinch, and she groaned in pain, just for a second.. and then her memory went blank, back in her doll state.. "Did I.. fall alseep?", She asked Topher, the programmer, "For a little while".. She blinked as she sat up a little, "Shall I.. go now?".. "If you like", was his response.. She got up slowly, then looked around the room, before heading out the door, and then down the stair way to join the rest of the actives, know only as Echo in the dollhouse. 

For most people, they truly believed that Faith Lehane still exsisted.. and while yes.. She did.. She was also an active, working for the super secret organisation known only as the 'dollhouse'. Her memories impanted in her.. The government knew that there was vampires out there, they also knew that Professor Walsh was killed on duty when Buffy Summers, vampire slayer got involved with the government organisation 'The inivitive'. They also knew of Faith Lehane, the rouge slayer who had gone darkside and worked with the Mayor of sunnydale on his evil plans.. 

It was when she was in prison that they decided to take advantage of her, giving her a lighter prison sentence if she completed at least a 5 year term with them. She hated prison with a passion, and was dying to get out, so this was a no brainer.. Her friends having no idea when they saw her that they weren't talking with the Faith they knew.. but Faith who was now programmed with the dollhouse's own personal agenda's. 

Of course, not even Faith herself could have predicted how they would use her, or what they would use her for; however in her doll state, her mind was childlike and naive, innocent to the world, of the harsh realities surrounding her. She was free from the past, free from her painful childhood, even if it was only for the shortest amount of time before she was imprinted with yet another identity, her world constantly evolving and changing right before her very eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I am looking to develop this more, but it might be a while. Need to have time to expand the storyline. I hope you like my take on bringing Faith/Echo together.


End file.
